I'm Lost In Your Eyes
by Mikaela Williams
Summary: Semi-canon/ Satu hal setelah ia bisa hidup bersama Sasuke-kun, gadis berambut pink itu tahu jika mata Sasuke menyimpan rasa yang lain/ Stuck at summary and title. Finally, the last chap! Just RnR, okey?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Lost In Your Eyes**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is mine**

**Semi-canon, Lil OOC, Typos, etc**

**Firstly, thanks for the reviewer who reviewing my current story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wanita itu menyusun bekal yang akan diserahkan kepada seseorang. Tentu saja orang yang dia sayangi. Kau bisa melihat dari wajahnya yang cerah dibingkai rambut yang merah muda. Senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya dan pipinya memerah saat membayangkan apa reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan orang itu, lelaki berambut raven dengan mata onyx yang menghanyutkan.

Sakura Uchiha mengangkat bento yang baru saja ia buat. Ia mengikatnya dengan kain berwarna biru laut bercorak putih seperti awan. Di dalamnya adalah hasil perjuangannya. Percayalah, ia tak biasa membuat makanan, apalagi bento yang menurutnya ribet.

Awalnya ia bingung mau membuat bento seperti apa, akhirnya ia membuat bento dengan bentuk lambang Uchiha dan Haruno yang disatukan. Dengan bahan-bahan yang tak jauh dari wortel. Ia lalu membawanya ke tempat mereka biasa latihan dulu saat masih menjadi tim 7. Tempat dimana Sasuke yang telah kembali jauh-jauh hari dan temannya si Dobe alias Naruto sedang berlatih untuk mempersiapkan misi level S.

Sebenarnya dia tidak percaya diri untuk menyerahkan bekal yang ia buat. Ia tidak pintar memasak. Bahkan, suatu malam saat ia membuat nasi gorang tomat untuk Sasuke-kun, air muka suaminya berubah. Ia memang tidak bilang apa-apa, tapi ia berkali-kali minum. Hal itu membuat Sakura curiga. Ia akhirnya mencicipi sendiri nasi gorengnya dan ia hampir muntah karenanya. Terlalu asin. Saat itu Sakura berkali-kali minta maaf bahkan mau menangis rasanya saking malunya. Tapi tatapan Sasuke-kun-nya mampu menghipnotisnya hingga ia bisa kembali tenang tidur di samping Sasuke.

Kali itu dia memang khilaf karena tidak mencicipi sendiri nasi gorengnya terlebih dahulu. Tapi kali ini dia sudah berusaha sebisanya dengan belajar masak dari Hinata dan Ino. Jadi apapun hasilnya, dia akan menerimanya. Lagipula Sasuke bukan suami ngambekkan yang akan bicara terus terang jika makanannya tidak enak. Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke menjadi tidak egois seperti itu. Dia senang. Walaupun ada masa-masa tertentu ia menjadi sangat egois. Seperti beberapa malam sebelumnya.

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba memerah mengingat malam itu. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan saat itulah ia melihat Hinata sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Sakura balas melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum riang. Dilihatnya Hinata juga sedang membawa bekal makanan.

"Ko-konichiwa, Sakura-san," sapa gadis bermata lavender itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Um, Hinata mau mengantar makanan untuk Naruto juga?" tanya Sakura sambil membalas tersenyum manis. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Be-benar. Sakura-san juga?"

Sakura sedikit jengah akan sufik _-san_ yang disebut Hinata hingga ia meminta gadis itu untuk memanggilnya Sakura saja. Dia lalu mengangguk mantap. "Terimakasih sudah membantuku belajar membuat bento dan makanan lain. Kalau tidak, aku akan selalu membuat Sasuke muntah setiap hari."

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "K-kau berbakat memasak. Mu-mungkin tanganmu belum ter-terbiasa memegang alat masak."

"Begitu, ya?" gumam Sakura sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas langit. Cuaca terlampau cerah alias sangat panas. Untung ia juga membuat jus tomat yang dingin. Suaminya pasti sedang kelelahan.

"Sudah sampai," kata Hinata pelan membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Mereka melihat dua orang pria berumur sekitar 25 tahun sedang bertarung dengan raut wajah yang kelelahan. Peluh mengalir dari tubuh mereka, membuat mereka tampak berkilau. Seorang lelaki berambut biru dongker tampak sedang menghindari lemparan kunai yang dilakukan oleh seorang lelaki berambut pirang.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" teriak Sakura yang membuat konsentrasi keduanya buyar. Mereka menoleh bersamaan kearah Sakura dan Hinata. Dua gadis itu sedang melambai-lambai sambil mendekat kearah mereka.

"Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto balik. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya yang konyol dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja untuk menyongsong dua wanita itu.

"A-aku membawa bekal untuk Naruto-kun," kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan bekal dengan malu-malu pada pemuda bermata biru cerah itu.

"Wah, arigatou, Hinata-chan! Pasti enak sekali, seperti biasa," kata Naruto sambil merangkul istrinya dan tak peduli walau istrinya sudah sangat merona. Pemuda itu lalu menyeringai kearah Sasuke-kun.

"Teme, aku pergi dulu, ya? Jaa, Sakura-chan!" pemuda itu lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri diam di samping istrinya. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya lalu berbalik pada Sakura yang masih tersenyum kepada pasangan itu.

"Sakura," pemuda itu memandang istrinya dalam-dalam dan membuat Sakura menoleh. Dia terpaku sejenak akan pandangan suaminya terhadap dirinya. Begitu menghanyutkan. Buru-buru ia memasang senyum manis.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya memecah keheningan.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Dia lalu duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon dan Sakura duduk di sampingnya. Menghela nafas mengusir rasa lelah dan panas.

"Ini jus tomat untukmu. Mungkin sudah tidak terlalu dingin," Sakura menyodorkan sebotol jus tomat ke depan wajah Sasuke. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis lalu menyambut jus tomat itu dan meminumnya dengan segera. Tidak terlalu manis. Dia suka.

"Hn."

"Dan aku juga membawakan bento untukmu. Semoga kau mau memakannya," kata Sakura malu-malu sambil menyodorkan bekal itu kepada suaminya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyambutnya dengan diamnya. Dia memakannya dalam diam. Pandangannya menerawang jauh.

"Ba-bagaimana, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura harap-harap cemas. Tidak ada perubahan raut wajah pada wajah tampan suaminya. Membuatnya penasaran.

"Tidak terlalu buruk," kata Sasuke pelan sambil meyuapkan nasi dengan sumpitnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura terdengar tidak percaya. Dia menatap Sasuke antusias. Matanya yang hijau berbinar.

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam menatap wajah Sakura lalu tanpa aba-aba dia menyuapi Sakura dengan sumpitnya. Otomatis Sakura membuka mulutnya dan merasakan makanannya sendiri.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya. Sakura terdiam merasakan bentonya dan tersenyum. "Benar, tidak terlalu buruk."

Rasanya Sakura ingin melonjak-lonjak di tempat sebenarnya.

Dan Sakura masih merasakan suaminya menatapnya terus. Sakura balas menatap mata onyx Sasuke-kun-nya. Dia terhanyut. Dia tersesat dalam pusaran kegelapan mata Sasuke. Membuatnya terdiam dan merasakan kenyamanan dalam hatinya.

Setelah menjadi istri Sasuke, dia menyadari satu hal. Mata Sasuke tidak hanya menyimpan kegelapan dan dendam. Tapi juga kenyamanan dan membuatnya ingin tetap tinggal dalam matanya yang menghanyutkan.

"Doakan misi kami berhasil," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura. Wanita itu sendiri tidak tahu jika mulut Sasuke sudah sampai di sana. Membuat ia sedikit tergelitik.

"Pasti, Sasuke-kun," balas Sakura sambil mengangguk. Dan ia bisa merasakan bibir dingin suaminya menyentuh bibir pink-nya.

**TBC**

**Wew****, aku sedikit terinspirasi lagunya Ketty Perry yang Thingking Of You, tapi Cuma di bagian **_**cause in your eyes I'd like to stay**_** dan lagunya Taylor Swift yang judulnya Crazier tapi cuma di bagian lirik yang judulnya aku ambil untuk fic-ku.**

**Would you like to REVIEW my fic? *puppy eyes no jutsu mode on.**

**Love,**

**Lav**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo, Lav's back. Nggak kelamaan, kan, nunggunya? *kalo ada yang nunggu T.T**

**But thanks buat :**

**7color, me, Hikari Shinju, Sasusaku Hikaru, gieyoungkyu, 4ntka-chan, Hikari Meiko Eun Jo, Just Ana, vvvv, Ara Jessica Russo, Andromeda no Rei, Just Natha'lia, Nakamura Kumiko-chan.**

**Kalian penyemangat!**

**Here you go. . .**

**I'm Lost In Your Eyes**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**This story is Lav's**

**Semi-canon, Lil OOC, OC, Typos, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketiga pemuda itu masih berloncatan dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Kecepatan mereka tidak bisa dibilang lambat. Namun mereka masih bisa berkonsentrasi dan mata mereka tajam mengawasi sekitar.

"Aku bisa merasakan mereka," dengus salah satu pemuda yang berambut pirang. Ia menatap tajam ke belakang tanpa kehilangan konsentrasi ke depan.

"Semakin dekat," timpal pemuda satu lagi yang berambut nanas. Sementara pemuda berambut raven yang ada di samping Naruto, pemuda pirang tadi, hanya diam dan terus meningkatkan kewaspadaan.

"Kita hajar mereka!" Naruto sudah tak sabar lagi dan mendadak berhenti menunggu kedatangan orang yang mengejar mereka. Kedua temannya juga terpaksa berhenti. Memang lebih baik seperti itu.

Setelah turun ke tanah, mereka melihat sekitar 20 orang yang bertopeng serupa menghadang mereka. Satu di antaranya-pemimpin mereka, tampangnya sangar dengan luka memanjang di pipi kiri dan tubuh terlampau kekar dan tinggi.

"Ck, merepotkan," Shikamaru, pemuda berambut nanas itu, mendesah pelan. Ia bosan dengan tipe lawan seperti ini. Mereka bertampang menyeramkan namun nyatanya bisa dikalahkan sekali libas. Apa mereka tidak tahu siapa lawan mereka?

"Biar aku yang tangani!" Naruto megeluarakan _kagebunshin_-nya hingga tubuhnya berlipat ganda. Ia segera melawan orang-orang bertopeng itu dengan bayangannya.

"Takkan kubiarkan kalian ke sana!" geram lelaki seram tadi sambil menyerang Shikamaru yang langsung mengeluarkan _kagemane_-nya. Orang itu langsung terpaku. Tak bisa bergerak. Dengan mudah ia membuat orang itu membanting-banting tubuhnya sendiri.

Sasuke, pemilik rambut raven tadi, menyaksikan kedua temannya bertarung. Ia tahu sebentar lagi saja kedua temannya dapat segera mengalahkan ninja-ninja tingkat rendah itu.

Dan setelah mereka mengalahkan orang-orang itu dengan luka parah di sekujur tubuh, mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanan.

* * *

Sakura membereskan map-map yang berserakan di mejanya. Gerak-geriknya gelisah. Ia berkali-kali mendesah khawatir. Mata hijaunya juga berkali-kali menerawang ke kejauhan melalui jendela ruang kerjanya.

Suaminya sedang melakukan misi level S sekarang. Itu memang resiko seorang shinobi. Tapi biasanya ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan khawatir yang terlalu berlebihan seperti ini. Biasanya ia percaya. Tapi sekarang ia seperti mendapat firasat buruk.

"Percayalah aku akan kembali," bujuk pemuda itu saat malam saat pemuda itu akan berangkat misi esok paginya.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun. Aku seperti mendapat firasat buruk," Sakura mencengkeram kerah baju pemuda itu erat-erat. Ia tak rela.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," bisik Sasuke lagi sambil mengelus rambut pink halus milik istrinya, meyakinkan. "Karena aku ingin melihat matamu lagi."

Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke, "Ada apa dengan mataku?" dan ia sengaja mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Mengerling. Sasuke tersenyum kecil sedikit gemas.

"Matamu menyejukkan."

"Benarkah?" Sakura membelalakan mata hijau emeraldnya indah. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Hijau itu sejuk."

Sakura meringis kecil lalu menutup matanya saat Sasuke akan mencium mata tertutupnya. '_Pantas saja ia menatapku saat hari panas,'_ batin Sakura.

"Kau mau tahu penilaianku tentang matamu?" tanya Sakura lalu bergerak dari futon-nya untuk beranjak ke jendela. Membukanya, lalu melihat jauh ke bintang-bintang dan langit malam.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang juga sudah menyusulnya dan memeluk Sakura erat dari belakang.

"Seperti itu," Sakura menunjuk langit di kejauhan. "Matamu segelap malam. Menghanyutkan. Dingin. Mempunyai arti yang luas. Dan terkadang aku merasa tersesat dalam matamu. Namun matamu juga bisa menenangkanku dan membuatku percaya jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Jadi kau percaya aku akan baik-baik saja?"

"Kau harus membuatku percaya," Sakura menghela nafas lalu berbalik dan memandang Sasuke dengan matanya yang tersenyum getir menyipit.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya lalu menunduk memandang mata Sakura. Ia membalikkan kembali tubuh Sakura hingga kembali membelakanginya dan sama-sama memandangi bintang.

Semuanya gelap. Dingin akan angin yang pelan berhembus memasuki kamar mereka. Malam semakin merambat.

"Ayo tidur."

* * *

Tsunade-sama menumpukan kedua tangannya ke dagu. Pandangannya tajam menatap Kakashi, Jonin terhebat di Konoha yang mempunyai rambut perak dan mata malas. Namun kali ini lelaki itu memasang wajah seriusnya. Ia sabar menunggu apa yang akan diperintahkan oleh wanita berwibawa berambut pirang itu.

Menghela nafas sebentar, Tsunade-sama lalu berkata dengan mantap. "Aku yakin kau bisa mengalahkan musuh kali ini. Namun kau harus menyusul mereka. Kau bawa Sakura sekalian. Musuh kali ini memiliki racun yang cukup membahayakan. Jadi Sakura harus ikut untuk berjaga-jaga."

Kakashi mengangguk paham. Dia lalu menarik IIP Paradise dari sakunya dan mulai membukanya sambil bergumam, "Ino tidak sekalian?"

"Tidak. Itu hanya akan semakin merepotkan. Konoha juga butuh medic-nin hebat. Tidak bisa semuanya ikut misi."

"Begitu?"

"Lagipula, dia pasti akan senang mendapat misi ini. Karena ia bisa bertemu Sasuke," Tsunade menambahkan sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia, jika boleh jujur, sudah ingin menimang bayi hasil pernikahan mereka. Namun sudah 5 bulan menikah, mereka tidak juga memiliki anak. Mungkin karena mereka jarang bertemu karena sama-sama sibuk.

"Betul juga," Kakashi lalu berdehem. "Sebaiknya aku harus secepatnya menemui Sakura. Jadi, kapan kita berangkat, Tsunade-sama?"

"Sore ini juga. Tapi, Kakashi-" Tsunade buru-buru mencegah saat Kakashi akan menghilang melalui jendela kantor Hokage.

"Apa?"

"Kau langsung saja ke tempat itu. Tunggu sampai Sasuke dan yang lain datang. Musuh juga pasti akan ke sana. Jadi tugasmu menghalau mereka."

"Ha'i" Kakashi mengangguk mantap lalu menghilang. Ia harus segera menemui Sakura. Dia hafal, jam segini, Sakura pasti masih berada di rumah sakit.

* * *

Sudah jam 2 siang tepat. Yamanaka Ino meminum air dingin yang ada di meja kasir di toko bunga milik keluarganya. Cuaca sangat panas. Ia tidak heran mengingat Konoha memang negara yang panas walau tidak sepanas Suna. Sekali lagi ia melirik jam. Sekarang sudah jam 2 lebih 1 menit. Dan tentu saja tidak ada yang berubah.

"Ino, maaf aku terlambat," sebuah suara nyaring sudah terlebih dahulu masuk bahkan sebelum pemilik suara itu membuka pintu tokonya. Dilihatnya seorang wanita berambut merah muda mencolok masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hn, tak apa," gumam Ino sambil mendekati Sakura. Namun dia bingung saat melihat Sakura sudah mengenakan baju yang biasa ia pakai jika ada misi dan sebuah ransel ada di punggungnya.

"Kau ada misi?" tanya Ino sambil menepuk ransel yang Sakura bawa. Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Kami mau menyusul Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru, dan Naruto. Aku akan pergi dengan Kakashi-sensei," kata Sakura sambil meminum minuman yang sempat diminum Ino tadi.

"Misi level S, kan?" Ino menyipitkan matanya.

"Hehem."

"Shikamaru juga ada di sana," Ino menggumam lirih. Ia lalu menerawang jauh. Sekarang Shikamaru adalah suaminya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka pemuda malas itu akan menjadi suaminya. Dia lebih condong pada Sai yang lebih tampan menurutnya. Namun pemuda berkulit pucat itu sangat tidak peka. Ia, sebagai gadis yang ingin mendapatkan perhatian, jadi sering tidak enak hati. Walaupun sama-sama cuek, setidaknya Mr. Troublesome itu sedikit lebih pengertian dan tahu kebiasaannya, apa yang ia suka dan ia benci, mengingat mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Sama seperti Sasuke-kun dan Naruto," gumam Sakura.

"Ya. Semoga saja. Ah, Sakura, aku iri padamu. Aku ingin ikut menyusul mereka," nada suara Ino merajuk. Sakura menggeleng keras.

"Konoha membutuhkanmu. Aku juga hanya memberitahu ini padamu. Karena jika Hinata tahu, dengan gagap dia pasti ingin ikut juga."

"Iya, aku tahu," Ino menganggu-angguk mengerti sambil tersenyum menepuk bahu Sakura yang terbuka. "Kami hanya merindukan suami kami."

Sakura tersenyum lalu memeluk Ino. Ia segera melepasnya kembali dan menatap Ino tajam, "Ino, maaf. Selama beberapa hari ke depan kau tidak akan mempunyai teman gosip lagi."

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti. Ah, padahal aku mmepunyai gosip baru yang inginaku sampaikan padamu. Tapi sayang kau harus pergi," desah Ino kecewa- atau bisa dibilang, pura-pura kecewa karena ia bangga akan sahabat pinkiya itu. Ya, setiap sora, jika ada waktu senggang, mereka bisa berkumpul bersama untuk membicarakan berbagai hal. Seperti hari ini. Jika tidak ada misi.

Sakura terseyum lalu akan beranjak mendekati pintu untuk membukannya saat Ino berteriak dari dalam, "Sakura, jika kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka, sampaikan salamku untuk Shikamaru. Um… dan salam Hinata untuk Naruto sekalian."

Wanita berambut pink itu tersenyum, mata hijaunya menyipit imut, "Pasti."

**TBC**

**Haha, sejujurnya Lav ini bunuh diri, lho. Niatnya mau bikin two-shots, tapi gak jadi. Lagi kena WB. Pendek banget fic ini. Tugas sekolah banyak banget, swear! *malah curcol. Banyak OC disini. Gak apa-apa, ya? Di sini belum ada konflik dan, 'tempat' apakah itu? Lav sendiri gak tahu. *lho? Lav juga paling gak bisa bikin adegan berantem *duh. jadi maaf kalo adegan berantemya payah. Oiya, Lav butuh**

**REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Padahal udah aku reread, tapi kenapa banyak typo, ya? Maklum, mataku minus.**

**But thanks buat :**

Hikari Shinju, vvvv, me, Sasori, Hikari Meiko EunJo, 4ntk4-ch4n, Rei Nanda, Just ana g login, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Qren, CheZaHana-chan , dan buat silent reader juga.

**Tetep, kalian penyemangat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm Lost In Your Eyes**

**Naruto belongs to MK**

**This story is mine**

**Semi-canon, Lil OOC, Lot of OC, Typos, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just Enjoy The Show**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tinggal berapa lama lagi?"

"Sekitar 30 menit lagi."

"Aku merasakan chakra kuat di sekitar sini."

"Aku juga. Sepertinya lawan kali ini akan tangguh."

"Memang. Ck, merepotkan."

Shikamaru menambah kecepatan larinya, atau tepatnya, loncatannya. Kedua temannya segera mengikuti. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Mereka sudah terlalu lama tertahan di jalan, menghadapi lawan-lawan lemah berjumlah banyak merepotkan. Mungkin musuh memang bermaksud menghambat. Setidaknya mengundur-undur waktu.

Sasuke berdiri tegak di atas sebuah batu besar dan memandang sebuah tempat yang mirip benteng. Kedua temannya juga ikut berhenti dan berdiri di sana. Memandang penuh kewaspadaan. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang ada di dalamya.

"Sial. Tahu begini, kita ajak saja Neji!" dengus Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Kedua temannya menoleh sebentar kearah pemuda pirang itu lalu jongkok. Seperti akan berbicara sesuatu.

"Aku sudah mempelajari tempat ini sebelumnya melalui laporan ANBU, jadi kita tak perlu bantuan Neji. Pertahanan paling kuat ada di sayap benteng sebelah kanan. Kami akan mencoba menyusup melalui sayap gedung sebelah kiri. Gandakan dirimu dan buat mereka kacau," kata Shikamaru sambil menggambar sesuatu di tanah untuk memperjelas penjelasannya.

Naruto mengangguk mantap, "Yosh. Aku akan membuat mereka kalang kabut!"

"Sebaiknya kita tidak banyak bicara," Sasuke berdiri lalu melesat cepat ke sayap gedung sebelah kiri. Shikamaru segera mengikuti. Dan Naruto juga langsung menyusul ke sayap gedung sebelah kanan.

)~)

Shikamaru dan Sasuke mengendap melewati ruangan yang seperti lorong yang lembab. Seperti markas Akatsuki. Hanya saja, lorong ini berdinding batu berwarna hitam pekat. Penerangan ditaruh di atas lantai. Lorong ini juga bercabang-cabang. Membuat mereka waspada jika ada musuh yang tiba-tiba melintas. Sebisa mungkin mereka menekan chakra mereka.

"Mereka sangat ahli menggunakan kunai," bisik Shikamaru. "Mereka tidak terduga dan cepat. Kunai mereka berbahaya dan beracun."

"Hn," Sasuke merapat ke dinding saat ia mendengar langkah suara. Langkah kaki itu terdengar cepat dan terburu-buru. Mungkin akan mengejar sesuatu. Mereka berdua lalu mendengus kecil setelah memukul titik terlemah dari shinobi pemberontak ini. Sepertinya Naruto mulai melaksanakan tugasnya. Bergegas mereka menuju ke sebuah tempat.

"Cepat. Sebelum Naruto kehabisan chakra," Sasuke membelok ke lorong yang mengarah ke jam tiga. Suasana di sana lebih gelap.

)~)

Naruto bahkan sudah menggandakan tubuhnya hampir mendekati 50. Tapi musuh-musuhnya kali ini tidak juga berkurang. Mereka seperti tidak ada habisnya. Kalau seperti ini terus, chakranya bisa habis. Pemuda pirang yang mulai berkeringat deras itu mengatur nafasnya yang meleleh deras dari dahi, kepala, dan bahkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Tapi pemuda itu belum mau repot-repot menggunakan _rasangen._ Dia merasa ia masih mampu mengatasi ninja-ninja rendahan seperti ini. Dimana _kagebunshin_-nya saja bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah. Dia lalu menggeram sesaat. Ia percaya. Dua temannya yang lain juga pasti sedang melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik.

"Mati kalian!" seru Naruto.

)~)

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan?" tanya seorang gadis dengan raut wajah dan nada bicara yang khawatir. Seorang gadis berumur 10 tahun dengan rambut pirang yang disanggul layaknya wanita Jepang terhormat.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu mengelus perlahan rambut gadis itu tanpa merusak tatanan rambutnya. Ia lalu menatap Kakashi yang sedang berbicara sesuatu dangan salah satu ANBU yang datang bersama mereka.

"Mereka mulai menyerang."

"Begitu?"

Memang begitu yang kira-kira Sakura dengar dari pembicaraan Kakashi. Entah siapa yang dimaksud sedang menyerang. Dia hanya sedikit kecewa tidak bisa langsung bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun-nya. Nyatanya dia hanya menunggu di tempat semacam kuil ini untuk Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Naruto datang bersama seorang lelaki berumur 16 tahun yang menjadi tawanan gabungan para _nuke-nin_ itu.

Namun untungnya ada seorang gadis kecil yang manis yang menemani hari-harinya. Seorang gadis yang mencoba untuk tetap ceria walaupun khawatir. Sama sepertinya dulu dan sekarang. Mata _turquoise_ yang sangat manis dan senantiasa tersenyum. Ia adalah Harada, seorang calon _miko, _kerabat dekat dari pemimpin desa non-ninja ini.

"Satoshi-senpai sangat baik. Ia kerap mengajariku _ikebana_ dan _origami. _Ia juga pernah memberiku boneka _hina_ yang sangat cantik. Aku terus menyimpannya dan kupajang di kamarku," kata gadis kecil itu riang dan bersemangat. Melupakan sejenak bahwa yang ia bicarakan ada dalam bahaya.

Sakura tersenyum lalu memeluk anak itu. Ia sedih dan khawatir. Sungguh, firasatnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sakura-san kenapa?" tanya Harada yang heran tiba-tiba dipeluk. Sakura hanya diam dan mengelus punggung mungil anak itu. dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka diawasi oleh Kakashi. Lelaki itu menghela nafas.

"Sakura," panggil Kakashi sambil membaca Icha-Icha Paradise. Wajahnya sedikit tersembunyi oleh buku bersampul orange itu.

"Ya?"

"Maaf. Kita tunggu saja di sini. Ada kemungkinan musuh juga akan menyusup ke sini. Kau percaya saja pada Sasuke," ujarnya bernada menenangkan. Sakura mengangguk. Saat itulah ia merasa badannya lemas.

)~)

"Ya. Anak lelaki itu diculik karena orang tuanya memiliki sesuatu," Kakashi menjelaskan pada Sakura malam harinya saat wanita itu bertanya sebenarnya ada masalah apa. Mereka duduk di teras kuil yang berpenerangan minim.

"Lalu sesuatu itu apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menahan kantuk.

"Sebuah batu yang berisi kekuatan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan ninja. Entahlah, yang pasti barang itu berkekuatan magis."

Sakura mengangguk walau tidak terlalu mengerti.

"Dan sebenarnya mereka mengincar ayah anak itu. Ia hanya sebagai sandra. Namun ia bukan sandra biasa, karena ia adalah calon pendeta di kuil bawah sana," Kakashi menunjuk pada sebuah bangunan besar yang terlihat tenang di bawah tangga yang sangat panjang.

"Begitu?" gumam Sakura mengangguk mengerti, "Jadi sekarang kita menjaga orang tuanya?"

"Tepat." Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, tersenyum. " Itulah mengapa kita ada di sini. Kau tahu sekarang ayah anak itu ada di sini untuk kita amankan, mengingat jalan menuju ke sini lebih sulit sedikit daripada di kuil bawah."

Sakura mengangguk lagi. Ke sini memang harus menaiki tangga yang sangat panjang. Dan di sisi belakang ada sebuah bukit yang cukup curam dan lebat.

"Nah, " Kakashi beranjak lalu menepuk-nepuk bokongnya sendiri seakan sedang menyingkirkan debu. "Sudah malam, Sakura. Sebaiknya kta masuk beristirahat."

"Hn," Sakura tersenyum dan tetap tidak beranjak. "Sensei duluan saja. Aku masih ingin di sini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Dan bagai secepat kilat, Kakashi sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

Sakura tersenyum lagi menatap tempat yang tadi diduduki oleh gurunya. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit malam yang luas. Yang hitam. Yang kelam. Seperti mata orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Dia memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman di salah satu tiang di atas lantai kayu yang coklat dan licin. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya melamun. Merindukan tatapan mata Sasuke-kun. Pelukannya kala ia sedang butuh pertolongan. Belaiannya kala ia sedang gundah. Senyumannya yang membuat ia lupa segalanya. Dan seringainya saat ia menginginkan sesuatu. Rindunya. . .

Tiba-tiba tatapan mata hijaunya tertumbuk pada semak-semak yang bergoyang. Lalu sebuah kilatan merah. Dan chakra yang menguar pelan. Mata hijaunya sukses membelalak.

Dan saat ia baru bersiap akan bangkit berdiri untuk melawan, seseorang telah memukul titik terlemahnya.

Dan membuat ia pingsan.

)~)

Sasuke berdiri tegak dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat pengap. Pandangannya tajam menelusuri ruangan berukuran 7x8 meter. Cukup sempit dan tanpa jendela. Hanya ada sebuah ventilasi kecil di ujung ruangan kanan atas. Penerangan seadanya. Benar-benar tempat yang sangat tepat untuk sarang penjahat.

Dia hanya mendengus pelan, menyadari sekarang para cecunguk sedang mengepungnya. Dia tidak terlihat takut sama sekali. Ia bahkan terlihat sedang menantang.

"Kau berani sekali datang kemari," kata seorang yang tampangnya tidak terlalu kelihatan karena penerangan seadanya. Hanya sebuah wajah yang bayangan gelapnya bergoyang-goyang oleh sebuah lilin.

Shikamaru yang ada di sebelah Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Taruhan, ninja di sini pasti tidak gaul. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu siapa Sasuke. Orang yang sudah membunuh orang paling hebat di Akatsuki.

Dan sebenarnya mereka tidak akan mungkin tertangkap dengan begini mudah. Bahkan tanpa perlawanan. Ini semua bagian dari rencana Shikamaru. Ia bilang agar memudahkan untuk bertemu dengan Sastoshi. Labih gampangnya, jalan tercepat. Walau bahaya lebih ekstrem. Setidaknya, ia yakin ia dan Sasuke bisa mengalahkan musuh kali ini dengan baik. Seperti dalam misi level S sebelumnya.

"Untuk apa aku takut, kalian brengsek!" gertak Sasuke seperti mendesis. Membuat bulu kuduk merinding, dan ruangan tersasa semakin dingin.

"Wow, kau berani memang. Aku sarankan kau menyerah saja. Sebelum kau akan menyesal!" dengus ketua kelompok itu.

"Menyesal?" Sasuke menyeringai. "Kalian yang akan menyesal!"

Lalu terdengar suara tepukan yang keras, namun hanya satu orang yang menepuk. Dari pemimpin mereka tadi. Dan semua orang juga tahu jika itu adalah tepuk tangan untuk mengejek.

"Aku tahu siapa kau, Sasuke Uchiha. Kau ninja hebat yang bisa mengalahkan Akatsuki. Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika. . ."

Sasuke dan Shikamaru memandang ia tajam. Sasuke bahkan ingin sekali mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya.

". . . jika istrimu kami tawan?"

Dan _sharingan_ Sasuke sudah aktif membara.

**TBC**

**Nah, udah mulai ada konflik, kan? Tapi aduuh, jangan bunuh saya para reader! . Saya memang tidak ahli dalam hal strategi, dunia perninjaan, dan Jepang kuno. Jadi maaf kalau super asal. Tapi saya sudah berusaha sebidanya, kok. Aku buat fic kan bukan buat nyampah. I did this all out!**

**REVIEW IS NEEDED!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Di waktu senggang di sekolah, Lav buka hape dan lihat review yang masuk buat fic Lav dan dari review itu semakin memperkaya ide Lav.**

**Makasih buat :**

**Qren, Hikari Meiko Eunjo, me, vvvv, 4ntk4-ch4n, Hikari Shinju, Scrappy doo, senayuki-chan, Just Ana, Winterblossom Concrit Team (beneran, masukannya Lav perhatiin!), mayu akira, gieyoungkyu, Rei Nanda, Shinker, Midori Kumiko, Andromeda no Rei. 7color, CheZaHana-chan, dan silent readers juga.**

.

.

.

**I'm Lost In Your Eyes**

**Naruto is MK's**

**It's Lav's**

**Semi-Canon, Lil OOC, Lot of OC, Typos, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just Enjoy The Show**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dingin. Sakit. Perih.

Tes.

Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Rintihan kecil otomatis keluar dari tenggorokannya. Lemas. Dia sangat tak bertenaga. Matanya mengerjap pelan.

Semak bergoyang. Kilatan merah. Chakra.

"Hah!" Sakura otomatis duduk dan ia sadar ia sedang diikat sekarang. Matanya mendelik menyusuri ruangan yang teramat gelap, pengap, dan ia yakin sempit. Dia ada di ruangan asing sekarang. Dan dia tahu dia sedang ditawan.

_Kenapa aku mudah sekali ditawan?_

Rasanya Sakura ingin memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Lalu perutnya yang seakan ingin mendesakkan sesuatu ke mulut dan memuntahkannya. Lalu dingin yang teramat sangat ini ingin membuatnya pingsan lagi saja.

Tes.

Sakura mendongak menatap ke atas dan mendapati atap ruangan yang bolong sedikit. Di luar sana pasti sedang hujan, hingga lubang di atap itu meneteskan air.

Tak ada seorangpun di sini. Ya, Sakura tahu karena ia tak mendeteksi adanya chakra. Punggungnya dingin, mungkin di belakangnya adalah dinding yang lembab. Sakura memilih membaringkan diri lagi dalam posisi miring membelakangi dinding dan meringkuk karena kedinginan dan kaki serta tangan diikat di belakang.

Sakura mengeluh dalam hati. Akhir-akhir ini kekuatannya sering lemas. Kelincahannya menurun. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Apa dia sakit? Dia adalah seorang _medic-nin_ hebat dan ia terkadang memang mendeteksi adanya perubahan aliran chakra pada tubuhnya. Namun itu tak begitu berarti. Jadi ia sering mengabaikannya.

Sebuah ingatan seakan mencubit hatinya. Ini sudah minggu ke dua dalam bulan ini dan. . .

Dia menelan ludah.

Dan ia belum mendapatkan datang bulan.

Sebuah kesimpulan membawa sabuah senyuman yang tiba-tiba merekah di bibir tipisnya dan secara reflek dia menunduk memandang perutnya yang masih terlihat rata. Andai bisa, rasanya ia ingin mengelus perutnya sendiri.

Tes.

Bukan. Itu bukan suara air hujan yang jatuh melalui atap yang bocor. Itu air mata seorang _kunoichi_ yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ibu. Dan andai Sakura bisa, ia ingin menutup wajahnya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata dengan deras dan ia gemetar bahagia. Lengkap sudah ia menjadi istri Sasuke, dan tinggal menunggu pelukan hangat dari sang suami yang nanti akan berbahagia juga mendengar kabar ini.

Dia bahkan hampir lupa sedang ditawan. Hingga sebuah suara dari arah jam enam -pintu mungkin- ia dengar. Lalu seleret cahaya masuk ke ruangan itu, disusul dengan suara langkah kaki yang masuk dengan perlahan. Mata Sakura memandang tiga orang yang telah masuk tadi dan ia sedikit kesulitan akan penerangan yang cukup minim. Ia mencoba waspada, bagaimanapun juga. Ia akan berjuang demi anaknya dan Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

Shikamaru melihat kilatan merah dari mata partnernya itu. ia sebetulnya juga sangat terkejut akan kabar itu. Tapi otak jeniusnya cepat-cepat menyuruh tangannya untuk hinggap di bahu Sasuke dan menenangkannya.

"Matikan _sharingan_-mu."

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan membunuh, nafasnya juga memburu, "Dia menyandera istriku, kau dengar?"

"Dengan jelas," Shikamaru mengangguk pasti dan ia lalu menatap ke pemimpin para _nuke-nin_ itu. Mengacuhkan Sasuke yang masih diliputi amarah. "Untuk apa kau menyandera istrinya?"

Pemimpin _nuke-nin_ itu, yang namanya hingga sekarang belum diketahui oleh Shikamaru hanya menyeringai. "Kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Kau benar-benar akan terbakar," geram Sasuke sambil hendak mengaktifkan _amaterasu_-nya yang sayangnya sudah terbaca oleh Shikamaru. Pemuda berambut nanas itu sedikit mendorong Sasuke agar menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" wajah Sasuke sudah benar-benar memerah marah. Dadanya yang bidang naik turun menahan gejolak yang mau meluap. Tatapannya tajam menghujam apa saja yang dilihatnya.

"Jika kau membunuhnya, mereka juga akan membunuh istrimu. Aku tahu mengapa mereka menculik Sakura!" geram Shikamaru juga. Lama-lama ia juga bisa emosi.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Memang, jika menyangkut Sakura, ia bisa kalap. Dan lagi pula wajar, bukan jika kau marah karena istrimu ada dalam bahaya karena sedang disandra?

"Lagi pula, Sakura adalah seorang _kunoichi. _Dia pasti bisa mengatasinya," lanjut Shikamaru kembali. Mendengar hal itu Sasuke tenang sedikit.

"Kurasa kalian sudah cukup ngobrolnya. Yang kami inginkan hanya satu. Cepat serahkan batu itu!" pemimpin _nuke-nin_ itu menginterupsi pembicaraan Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Kedua pemuda itu segera menoleh dengan cepat. Tatapan mereka semakin bertambah waspada.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah cukup memberi kalian waktu untuk berdiskusi, bukan? Dan hasilnya sesuai dengan harapan, kan?"

.

.

.

Kakashi terjaga dari tidurnya. Entah mengapa perasannya tak enak. Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin ayah dari Satoshi diculik oleh para _nuke-nin _itu, karena ia sudah dijaga dengan sangat ketat oleh para ANBU. Tapi tak ada salahnya juga ia melihat keadaan.

Ia berjalan pelan ke arah kamar pendeta kuil bawah alias ayah Satoshi dan melihat beberapa ANBU tengah berjaga-jaga. Ia bercakap-cakap sebentar menanyakan keadaan pendeta lalu sedikit menengok ke dalam dan memang keadaan baik-baik saja. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Saat ia melewati kamar Sakura, ia tak melihat ada setitikpun cahaya. Ia memutuskan untuk menggeser pintu kayu dan melihat keadaan di dalam. Ia menyalakan lampu dan tak menemukan seorangpun.

"Aku tak merasakan chakranya. Dia ada di mana?" gumam Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri. Mendadak ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih keras dan akhirnya ia pergi ke teras. Walaupun ia juga tak mendeteksi chakra Sakura di sana.

Lagi-lagi ia tak menemukan seorangpun.

Sebuah pikiran membuatnya khawatir. Apa jangan-jangan Sakura diculik? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Mungkin Sakura sedang menyegel chakranya sendiri agar tak ada siapapun yang tahu keberadaannya. Dia kan sedang ingin sendirian. Ah, tapi itu terdengar aneh.

"_Kuchiyose no jutsu_."

Pakkun, anjing ninja milik Kakashi datang sambil mengibas-ibaskan ekornya. Ia memandang tuannya dengan pandangan mengantuk. Oh, ini sudah malam.

"Ada apa?"

"Sakura menghilang. Cepat kau lacak keberadaannya!" perintah Kakashi cepat sambil menunjuk tempat yang telah diduduki Sakura. Anjing itu mendengus-dengus lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang ke arah barat daya. "Dia ada di sana."

"Hem," Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya dan mecoba berfikir tempat apa di sana. Dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi geram saat ia tahu jika di sanalah sarang para _nuke-nin_ itu berada. Dia lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam untuk memberitahu ANBU tentang hilangnya Sakura agar ANBU itu melapor pada Hokage-sama. Ini sungguh-sungguh hal yang diluar perkiraan.

Setelah itu ia bergegas pergi menuju ke sana untuk menyelamatkan Sakura sekalian membantu Sasuke dan yang lain. Ck, jika Shikamaru ada di sini, dia pasti akan berkata : kenapa misi ini menjadi begitu merepotkan?

.

.

.

Shikamaru tengah berfikir dengan keras sambil mengetuk-ketukan dua jarinya ke dahi. Sekarang, mereka membiarkan diri mereka ditawan agar ia bisa berfikir lebih jernih dan bebas. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam duduk di depan sebuah meja bundar yang ada di tengah ruangan.

"Seharusnya Sakura tak ada dalam misi," kata Shikamaru lirih.

Sasuke hanya memandang Shikamaru tajam namun tetap mendengarkan penjelasan Shikamaru. Ya, dia juga setuju dengan pendapat itu.

Shikamaru menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Karena keberadaannya menguntungkan pihak musuh. Jika Sakura diculik, ini akan memancing Kakashi-sensei agar pergi mencari Sakura sehingga pengawasan terhadap pendeta itu akan sedikit berkurang."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya membenarkan pendapat Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Dan dengan diculiknya Sakura akan membuatmu, suaminya, menjadi ragu untuk menyerang musuh. Hah, tapi sayangnya Sakura memang seorang _medic-nin_ terhebat setelah Hokage-sama. Jadi tak salah jika Tsunade-sama memberikan misi ini padanya. Tapi yang aku herankan, kenapa ia mudah sekali ditangkap? Apa ia tak bisa menggunakan jurus _shannaro_-nya? Merepotkan."

"Sudahlah. Yang terpenting, bagaimana caranya untuk menyelesaikan misi ini dan menyelamatkan. . ._istriku_?" akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara. Nada suaranya perlahan melemah.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu terdiam lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya dengan sedikit raut harapan di muka malasnya, "Masih ada Naruto. Untung saja aku membawa radio di celanaku dan tak diketahui oleh mereka. Aku akan mencoba menghubunginya."

Setitik harapan juga muncul di wajah bungsu Uchiha itu. Naruto sahabat terbaiknya pasti bisa mengatasi ini. Dia tahu Naruto adalah ninja yang hebat.

.

.

.

Naruto yang tengah bersembunyi di balik tembok benteng hanya mempu menahan jeritannya agar suara tak terdengar musuh yang mulai kalang kabut. Sakura ada di sini? Diculik?

"Bagaimana bisa, Shikamaru?" tanyanya dengan nada heran sambil semakin menajamkan pendengarannya pada radio yang ia kenakan di kupingnya.

"Ceritanya panjang. Aku tak tahu di mana keberadaan Sakura di tempat seluas ini. Kau harus cari dia. Ada kemungkinan Kakashi-sensei akan datang menyusul. Kalian bisa bekerja sama." Jelas Shikamaru sedikit lirih agar tak didengar oleh para penjaga ruangan tempat ia disekap.

"Pasti. Sekarang hampir fajar. Aku kira benteng sudah mulai geger di sini. Apakah belum sampai mengusik ruangan utama musuh sejauh yang kau lihat?" tanya Naruto sambil melogokkan kepala ke balik tembok.

"Sedikit. Pemimpin para brengsek ini terlalu yakin mereka bisa mengalahkan kita. Gunakan ini sebagai kelemahan mereka."

"Baiklah."

"Oh iya, Naruto. Satu lagi!"

"Hn, apa?"

"Mereka sangat ahli menggunakan kunai. Dia bisa datang dengan tak terduga. Dan kunai itu beracun mematikan. Jadi kau hati-hatilah." Pesan Shikamaru sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kontak melalui radio jarak jauh itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha." Naruto lalu memandang jauh ke timur yang mulai menampakkan semburat cahaya kemerahan. Ia bertekad akan kembali menyaksikan keindahan ini bersama-sama semua teman-temannya. Ia takkan mati hanya untuk misi seperti ini. Ia akan berjuang. Seperti halnya teman-temannya yang juga sedang berjaung

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Pendek? *gak perlu ditanya kali! Sebenarnya Lav lagi nggak begitu mood. Kehidupan **_**real**_** itu menyebalkan. Ulangaaaan, mulu! *curcol. Jadi walaupun review itu bikin Lav tambah kaya ide, Lav juga jadi tambah bingung. Ini kapan tamatnya, ya? The last word,**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kayaknya judul makin gak nyambung sama cerita. _I'm getting mad!_ Maaf atas keterlambatan _update_ karena Lav selalu pulang sekolah maghrib2 minggu ini. Lav sempet _stuck _ bikin fic ini.

Makasih buat : 7color, Andromeda no Rei, 4ntk4-ch4n, Hikari Shinju, senayuki-chan, Midori Kumiko, Rei Nanda yang lagi malez login, Yunna-chan, So-chand cii Mio imutZ, CheZaHana-chan, Namiko CherryRan Mieko-chan, hatake arisa. Dan buat _silent readers_ juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm Lost In Your Eyes**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**It absolutely is mine**

**Semi-Canon, Lil OOC, Typos, etc**

**I've Warned You!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meremas rambut. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan kali ini. Dia mau gila rasanya. Geram dan marah bercampur aduk jadi satu. Rahangnya mengeras dengan tatapan tajam menghujam ke lantai.

_Biarkan aku menghancurkan sesuatu atau aku bisa gila!_

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," hibur Shikamaru sambil menepuk pundak kekar Sasuke. Lelaki berambut nanas itu masih bergelut dengan radionya.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali dan aku muak." sahut Sasuke datar. Ia masih mempunyai kewibawaan khas Uchiha. Dia harus tetap tenang. Kalem. Menyimpan semuanya sendiri dalam hati.

_Grgh, persetan dengan itu semua. Aku mau istriku kembali!_

BRAK!

"Sasuke, kau bisa tenang, tidak? Kita butuh rencana. Hentikan menghancurkan meja!" teriak Shikamaru saat melihat Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan keras. Pecahannya jatuh berkeping-keping. Lelaki berambut raven itu menatap Shikamaru tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika ini terjadi pada Ino?"

Pertanyaan telak. Shikamaru hanya menelan ludah dan menghembuskan nafas pelan-pelan. Dia mendekati Sasuke lalu menepuk pundaknya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Dengar. Jika aku jadi kau, aku tak akan gegabah seperti ini. Aku akan panik dan khawatir, tapi aku akan berpikir."

Mendengus perlahan, Sasuke akhirnya hanya bisa berjalan menjauh menuju pojok ruangan. Menghantam tembok dengan keras lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Membayangkan hal yang telah ia lalui dengan Sakuranya. Menggeretakkan gig-gigi dengan keras saat rindu yang menusuk terasa di hatinya.

_Aku hanya ingin kau, Sakura. Aku tak mau kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi lagi._

Sasuke ingat saat malam mereka makan malam. Ia hampir muntah karena keasinan. Tapi ia tahu Sakura membuat nasi goreng tomat itu dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Sasuke ingat saat pagi ia terbangun dan mendapati istrinya masih tertidur memeluk dirinya. Mata hijaunya menjadi hal yang paling ia syukuri karena bisa melihat mata menyejukkan itu pertama kali dalam menyambut pagi. Dan ia hanya tersenyum tipis saat istrinya meminta maaf karena tidak bangun pagi dan tidak membuat sarapan.

Sasuke ingat saat menonton TV bersama dan mendengar istrinya mengeluh karena tidak kunjung hamil. Dan lelaki dingin itu menyeringai menatapnya.

Sasuke ingat lamanya Sakura menunggunya untuk kembali pulang dalam balas dendam dan tetap mengharapkannya dalam kesakitan dan kesendirian.

Sasuke ingat segala rasa cinta dan sayang yang dicurahkan istrinya dengan segenap hatinya dan ia amat menginginkannya kembali.

Sasuke ingat semuanya dan ia tak mungkin diam saja. Ia harus bergerak. Persetan dengan segala strategi. Dia bisa melacak istrinya itu dengan chakra, kan?

_Semoga saja chakra-nya tidak disegel._

Dengan penuh kemantapan hati, Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu dan mengaktifkan _sharingan-_nya. Shikamaru hanya mampu tercekat saat rekannya itu mengaktifkan _amaterasu._ Jika bisa, ia ingin mencegahnya namun ia tak mau terbakar.

"Sial! _Mendokusei ne_!" decah Shikamaru saat Sasuke dengan tenang berjalan keluar ruangan dan mendapati banyak bangunan yang gosong dan para ninja yang mati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perempuan berambut merah jambu itu hanya menatap ketiga orang yang datang padanya dengan waspada. Ia masih bertahan dengan posisi meringkuk. Meredakan detak jantung yang berdebar keras. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menghadapi misi yang berbahaya. Bahkan pernah menghadapi misi yang hampir mematikan nyawanya saat melawan Sasori dulu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap tenang dan berhati-hati.

"Ne, bangun!" salah seorang dari mereka, ia laki-laki terdengar dari suaranya, menendang pelan perut Sakura. Wanita itu mendecih pelan dan mengumpat dalam hati. Jika bisa, rasanya ia ingin menghajarnya dengan jurus _shannaro-_nya.

"Lepaskan!" desisan lirih keluar dari mulut Sakura. Ketiga orang itu terkekeh pelan. Mereka hanya diam dan sepertinya salah satunya sedang menyalakan lampu dan ruangan itu menjadi lebih terang.

"Kurasa kami tak perlu susah-susah untuk menangkap dan mengikatmu jika akhirnya hanya untuk . . . dilepaskan," lelaki yang menendang perut Sakura tadi berjongkok untuk melihat Sakura lebih jelas.

Sakura bisa melihat lelaki itu sepantaran dengannya. Rambut lurus seperti kebanyakan orang dan berwarna coklat sedikit pirang. Tampak _hitai-ate_ berwarna merah berlambang yang tidak ia mengerti tercoret di dahinya. Sepertinya itu yang ia lihat saat ia diculik. Matanya _torquise_. Dia tampan sayangnya dia penjahat.

"Sekali kau menyentuhku, kau akan menyesal telah dilahirkan," geram Sakura lagi saat jemari kekar pria itu menyusuri pipi pucatnya. Lelaki itu terdiam sebentar, bermimik seolah-olah pura-pura kaget lalu tertawa disusul kedua temannya.

"Aku . . . takut," pria itu menyeringai. Berdiri perlahan menuju sebuah meja di pojok ruangan dan mengambil sesuatu. Ia hadapkan dengan segera ke hadapan Sakura dengan segera dan membuka kotak itu. Makanan.

"Apa itu . . . beracun?" tanya Sakura yang memang, jika boleh jujur, sudah sangat lapar. Ditambah ia sedang berbadan dua, menjadikan ia semakin keroncongan.

"Taruhan kau lapar. Jadi makanlah. Kami tak akan membunuhmu karena kau masih berguna," kata pria itu sambil menyumpit sebuah _sushi_ lalu menyuapkannya pada Sakura yang tidak menolak. Betapapun ia membenci hal ini, toh ini semua juga untuk kebaikannya dan kebaikan bayinya.

Bau ikan itu amis dan Sakura sedikit pusing untuk menelannya. Dia muntah di tempat. Dapat diperkirakan lelaki itu geram dan membanting kotak makanan itu ke lantai dengan kasar. Mata coklatnya seakan berkilat marah.

"Kau tak perlu memuntahkannya jika kau memang tidak menginginkannya," dengus pria itu kasar. "Kau tahu, aku tak suka diremehkan!"

Rasanya Sakura ingin memuntahi wajah di depannya ini sekalian. "Aku benar-benar mual. Bukan karena jijik padamu atau semacamnya."

"Daisuke, aku merasakan aliran chakra yang aneh di tubuhnya. Ia seperti sedang. . . hamil?" sebuah suara muncul dari pojok ruangan. Dari seorang lelaki berambut coklat sepanjang telinga. Telinga Sakura berjengit mendengar nama lelaki itu. Nama yang indah sayangnya ia penjahat.

"Hamil?" Daisuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan takjub lalu tertawa geli, "Hahaha, lucu sekali Konoha mengirim seorang _kunoichi_ yang sedang hamil."

"Mereka tidak tahu aku hamil. Jadi sebaiknya kau jangan meremehkan Konoha," seru Sakura lagi saat mendengar nada Daisuke yang menjengkelkan.

"Baiklah. Perempuan hamil biasanya memang lebih galak. Jadi kau mau makan apa? Kelaparan tidak bagus untuk tubuhmu."

"Apapun asal berikan aku makanan." Sakura memandang tajam pada Daisuke dan saat ia bisa melihat wajah Daisuke dengan lebih jelas, is seperti pernah melihat wajah itu sebelumnya. Ia berusaha keras untuk mengingatnya dan ia terkejut akan sebuah pikiran yang melintas di pikirannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya lelaki itu galak. Sakura tersentak.

"Tidak. Kau hanya mirip dengan seseorang. Kau mirip denga Harada. Seorang anak sepuluh tahun yang aku kenal," kata Sakura santai sambil menerima suapan Daisuke. Sepertinya mereka sengaja menyiapkan dua kotak karena mungkin mereka berpikir ia akan menolak dan menjatuhkan kotak itu.

Suapan itu terhenti tepat di depan mulut Sakura. Wanita merah jambu yang sudah bisa mengatasi mualnya itu hanya membuka mulutnya lalu dengan tak sabar memajukan kepalanya sendiri untuk menggapai makanan itu.

"Harada?"

"Benar. Apa kau mengenalnya? Kau mirip dengannya," kata Sakura lagi. Raut wajah Daisuke mendadak murung lalu berhenti menyuapi Sakura. Ia menyuruh seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang digelung, sekilas gaya rambutnya seperti Konan dari Akatsuki dulu, untuk menyuapi Sakura. Perempuan itu menurut. Dengan patuh ia menyuapi Sakura namun Sakura tahu jika wanita itu mengikuti arah pandangan Daisuke yang keluar menuju pintu. Pandangan wanita berhidung mungil indah itu terlihat sendu. Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Sakura perlahan. Wanita itu menoleh kaget ke arah Sakura lalu menggeleng keras.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun padamu."

Sakura mendengus, "Ya, tentu saja. Kau kan musuhku."

Wanita itu tersenyum, seperti dipaksakan, setidaknya itu yang ditangkap oleh Sakura. Apa itu seringain khasnya? Ada yang aneh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto sudah bersembunyi menjauh dari markas musuh menuju sebuah pohon terlebat di hutan itu. Dia sedang memulihkan chakranya saat ia merasakan chakra yang familiar.

"Kakashi-sensei!" seru Naruto sambil beranjak berdiri dan melihat ke sekitar, berharap melihat Kakashi-sensei sedang berloncatan di atas pepohonan. Sekelebatan hitam terlihat sedang berloncatan di kejauhan dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Yo," Kakashi melambaikan tangannya lalu menghadap ke arah jam sembilan dan menatap markas musuh yang sekarang lebih dijaga dengan ketat. Mungkin musuh sedang berkeliaran di sekitar hutan dekat markas.

"Kakashi-sensei. Benarkah Sakura-chan diculik?" tanya Naruto dengan tak sabar.

"Sepertinya iya. Ada yang bilang padamu?"

"Shikamaru yang mengatakannya padaku. Melalui radio. Aku tadi berusaha menghubunginya tapi tak ada sahutan," jelas Naruto sambil menyerahkan radio yang diletakkan pada telinganya kepada Kakashi.

"Bagitu?" Kakashi bergumam sampai ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara teriakan Shikamaru.

"Naruto, Sasuke menyerang tanpa perhitungan!"

Kakashi membelalakan matanya, sedikit terkejut juga ia. Kemudian ia berdehem. "Shikamaru, ini aku, Kakashi. Cegah dia. Setidaknya buat dia agar tidak menggunakan jurus membahayakan."

"Kakashi-sensei," Shikamaru ikutan berdehem, "Sepertinya susah. Sebaiknya kau cepat menyusul ke sayap benteng sebelah kiri."

"Tunggu kami, tapi tetaplah mencoba untuk tak membunuh banyak orang."

"Baik," Shikamaru mengangguk di seberang sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ledakan apa itu?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya sambil memicingkan mata ke arah pintu. Wanita itu juga heran dan beranjak untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba jantung Sakura berdetak lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak begitu yakin, tapi, tapi ia merasakan chakra Sasuke di sekitar sini. Ia merasakannya, dan ia semakin yakin.

"Sasuke-kun . . .?" desah Sakura lirih sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, berusaha untuk mencapai pintu yang tampak sangat jauh. "Itu kau, kan?"

DUAR!

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura saat ia melihat kilatan api dari balik pintu yang sedikit gosong. Ia semakin keras menggerakkan kakinya. Sampai ia tiba-tiba didatangi olah segerombolan ninja dan menahannya agar tak pergi.

"Sasuke-kun, tolong aku!" teriak Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Lalu ia mendadak merasa pusing yang sangat dan pingsan saat seseorang membekap mulutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura!" kata-kata Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokan saat ia mendengar suaranya sepintas dan chakranya yang menguar lemah. Ia mendadak berhenti dan dikepung oleh gerombolan ninja yang waspada. Sasuke mengaktifka _susano'o_-nya sehingga ia bisa aman terlindungi. Ia mulai merasa sakit di matanya, tapi siapa yang peduli?

"Sasuke, hentikan! Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri!" teriak Shikamaru yang merasa sudah tak bisa sabar lagi dan merasa tak dihargai.

"Diam kau! Aku merasakan Sakura ada di sini."

"Grgh, merepotkan," Shikamaru mendesah pelan lalu diam dan mengikuti apa saja yang dilihat Sasuke lihat. Para ninja itu sudah semakin banyak dan Shikamaru semakin dibuat terpana dan berlari menjauh dari Sasuke asal kemana saja saat ia melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan _chidori_-nya.

"Dia pasti sudah gila? Apa chakranya tidak habis?" gumam Shikamaru lirih dan ia juga merasakan chakra Sakura menguar pelan. Dia mendecah pelan. Ada sebuah kamar yang terang dan semoga saja-

"Hmph!"

"Satoshi!" Shikamaru segera berlari dan melepas ikatan yang mengikat tangan, kaki dan mulut. Lelaki muda itu hanya mengatur nafasnya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang Shikamaru dengan khawatir.

"Senpai-"

"Ya? Kemana mereka?" tanya Shikamaru heran. Walau ia yakin mungkin mereka sedang fokus melawan Sasuke. Tapi kenapa seceroboh ini?

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu penting bagi mereka. Mereka hanya ingin membuat kekacauan. Daisuke-senpai, dia-"

"Ya?"

"Um . . . dia menculik seorang gadis bernama Sakura dari Konoha dan menaruhnya di sebuah kamar di tengah markas."

Penjelasan Satoshi membuat Shikamaru semakin jengkel dan mendesis merepotkan dengan lirih. Di sanalah Sasuke sedang berada. Pantas saja ia nekat.

Lalu ia mendengar ada suara gubrak dari arah tembok di belakang mereka dan melihat Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei masuk dengan terburu-buru.

"Kakashi-sensei! Naruto!" teriak Shikamaru lega. Entahlah, ada mereka membuatnya merasa semakin terlindungi.

"Yo."

"Shikamaru!"

"Hn, aku akan membawa Satoshi pulang dan Kakashi-sensei, kau pergilah ke markas tengah. Ada Sasuke di sana. Ada Sakura juga di sana. Kalian bisa membagi diri siapa yang menyelamatkan Sakura, siapa yang bertarung bersama Sasuke," jelas Shikamaru sambil meraih tangan anak itu lalu menggendongnya di punggung mengingat ia tak bisa berloncatan dari pohon ke pohon.

"Baiklah."

Dan Shikamaru segera berlari melewati tembok yang sudah bolong karena dihantam Kakashi dan Naruto tadi dan segera menghilang dengan cepat.

Kakashi sendiri segera berlari ke markas utama dengan mengikuti chakra Sasuke yang ia rasakan. Ia harap Sasuke masih bisa bertahan. Lelaki itu jika sudah marah akan melakukan apa saja. Karena penggunaan _sharingan_ yang terlalu sering tidak baik bagi matanya.

**TBC**

**Ada yang tahu komik D.N Angel? Nama kedua orang di atas Lav ambil buat tokoh Lav. Apa itu termasuk plagiat? Apa ini pendek? Apa ini membosankan? Apa ini- *dibekep. Oiya, Lav mau tanya. kalau fic udah mencapai 15 kan sudah sampai batas. Terus kita harus meng-convert fic. Itu maksudnya apa? Kalau ada yang tahu, tolong kasih tahu, dong. Makasih. Akhir kata. . .  
**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

_My Godness! _Lav tahu fic ini emang semakin GAJE, ABAL, dll. Ini dikarenakan beban dan pikiran. Jadi anak SMA gak enak, ya? Aku pengin SD lagi…_

Lupakan yang diatas. _A thousand thank you for _:

So-chand cii Mio imutZ, Apple ll0vve, HarunoZuka, Summer sakura, Yunna-chan, Kazuma B'tomat, vvvv, Rei Nanda, 4ntk4-ch4n, Hikari Shinju, Andromeda no Rei, Midori Kumiko, lily kensei, senayuki-chan, dan silent reader juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm Lost In Your Eyes**

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story is Mine**

**Semi-Canon, Lil OOC, Typos, Very Gaje**

**I have Warned You!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi dan Naruto masih saja terus berlari menyusuri lorong menuju markas tengah. Nafas mereka terengah karena semenjak mereka sampai di sini, mereka sama sekali belum beristirahat. Padahal mereka tahu memulihkan chakra juga penting.

Tapi Kakashi lebih tahu jika sekarang tak ada lagi waktu untuk beristirahat. Mereka semakin berlari cepat saat melihat ada kobaran api saat tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah kunai melayang ke arah mereka entah dari mana. Sedikit terkejut, Kakashi segera menghindar dengan hati-hati dan berhenti untuk memungut kunai tersebut.

"Ada apa, Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto heran saat tiba-tiba gurunya itu berhenti berlari. Padahal markas tengah tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Ada yang melempar kunai pada kit-AWAS BELAKANGMU, NARUTO!"

"Ap-" dan Naruto sukses terdorong oleh Kakashi sehingga mereka sama-sama menabrak tembok. Naruto merasakan ada yang berderak di tulang punggungnya. Ia hanya berharap semoga tidak ada tulang yang patah. Mereka menggeliat perlahan lalu duduk dan memungut kunai kedua yang dilempar tadi.

"Ini beracun!" Kakashi mendengus pada ujung kunai dan menatap ke sekeliling. "Pasti ada suatu tempat di mana mereka bisa melempar kunai kepada kita."

"Um, Kakashi-sensei. Shikamaru pernah berkata padaku jika musuh kali ini bisa menggunakan kunai dengan cepat dan tak terduga. Mungkin ini yang ia maksudkan," sahut Naruto sambil menggerakan punggungnya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus lebih berhati-hati. Ini bukan kunai biasa. Ini beracun. Mungkin karena inilah Tsunade-sama mengirim Sakura. Aku akan ke markas utama dan kau gandakan saja dirimu dan cari di mana tempat mereka melempar kunai!" Kakashi sudah tak mau membuang waktu lagi dan memutuskan untuk menghilang. Naruto mengangguk dan menggandakan tubuhnya dengan bayangannya yang banyak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungguh sama sekali tak ada dalam pikirannya Sakura akan tertangkap oleh para pengkhianat itu. Seharusnya kejadian itu tak terjadi. Pengamanan apalagi yang kurang? Sakura adalah _kunoichi _yang hebat dan mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa. Di sisinya ada Kakashi, _jonin _ terhebat di Konoha dan beberapa ANBU bersama mereka. Lantas mengapa ia bisa _diculik?_

Mungkin ini sudah membuat ia _stress._ _Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi_. Ini hanya misi level S yang seperti biasa. Memang misi level S selalu menantang maut. Tapi tidak ada yang semerepotkan ini.

Sekali lagi, Tsunade-sama meneguk sake yang ada di atas mejanya. Tak ada toleransi lagi, Shizune menarik paksa botol sake yang ada dalam genggaman Hokage ke-5 itu.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk _minum, _Hokage-sama. Lebih baik Anda segera memutuskan apa yang sebiaknya kita lakukan," saran Shizune sambil mengelus Ton-ton yang ada dalam gendongannya kini.

"Hhhh," Tsunade menghela nafas sebentar lalu menopangkan dagunya ke kedua tangannya dan menatap tajam ke depan. Sepertinya, ia masih belum mabuk. Ia masih bisa berkonsentrasi.

Ia lalu menatap Shizune, "Sudahkah kau memanggil Neji dan Ino?"

"Mereka sedang ada di jalan," sahut Shizune dan memandang keluar jendela. Dan saat itulah, ia mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Setelah Hokage itu mempersilakan masuk, kedua orang itu segera masuk dengan hormat.

"Anda memanggil kami?" tanya Neji, seperti biasa, dengan menjunjung tinggi kesopanan.

"Benar. Apa kalian sudah tahu apa yang terjadi?" tanya wanita berkuncir dua itu memastikan.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya sekejap dan berkata dengan tak yakin, "Sakura diculik?"

Hokege wanita itu mengangguk dan raut kecemasan otomatis melintas di wajahnya, "Ya, Tuhan!"

"Ya, ini memang berbahaya."

"Lebih dari yang Anda bayangkan, Hokage-sama. Aku baru ingat kemarin. Sekarang Sakura tengah hamil dan-"

Semuanya terkejut. Dan kekhawatiran langsung naik beberapa derajat.

BRAK!

"Apa kau bilang?" tampak wajah cantik yang berada di balik meja itu berkedut menahan marah. Meja ruang kerja itu sedikit retak. Ino sedikit bergidik dan menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Saat itu Sakura terjatuh di atas tangga rumah sakit karena mengeluh pusing. Dia bilang tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan karena itu sudah biasa dia bilang. Aku menggenggam tangannya dan merasakan aliran chakra yang aneh. Aku langsung tahu dia hamil. Dan saat aku akan mengatakannya, aku keburu dipanggil Shikamaru untuk suatu urusan dan ia juga ada pasien. Aku kira ia sendiri sudah tahu. Tapi kurasa tidak karena ia biasa menceritakan semuanya terhadapku. Dan berita kehamilan adalah berita yang sangat penting namun ia tidak mengatakan hal apapun kepadaku," jelas Ino panjang lebar. Dan itu membuat sang _shisou_ semakin frustasi.

"Aku kira kau sempat bertemu dengannya sebelum pergi misi. Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya?" tanya Hokage itu seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Itu dia. Waktu antara aku menyadari ia hamil dan misi sudah cukup lama berlalu. Sekitar beberapa minggu dan…aku lupa." Ino semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Lagi-lagi Tsunade menghela nafas lalu menatap Neji, "Neji, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Ino, kuharap kau sedang tidak hamil sekarang dan ikut Neji agar jika Sakura ditemukan, kau bisa langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama. Ino, ingat tugasmu mengobati. Namun, jika ada yang mengancam nyawamu, jangan segan untuk menghentikannya." Perintahnya tegas.

"Ha'i" Neji dan Ino langsung keluar ruangan untuk segera menyusul mereka yang sedang berjuang.

"Kenapa aku bisa seceroboh itu?" desah Tsunade-sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke jatuh berlutut dan menunduk. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi matanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Rahangnya mengeras dan bahkan terdengar gemelutuk dari gigi-giginya yang saling beradu menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. Tubuhnya, jika boleh jujur, sudah sangat lemas. Dadanya naik turun kelelahan.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tak sanggup?" tanya lelaki bermata _torquoise _di hadapannya. Ia berdiri dengan gagah di hadapan Sasuke yang sekarang nyaris kehabisan nafas. Lelaki raven itu, bagaimanapun juga, masih berusaha untuk bangkit dengan berpegangan pada _katana_-nya yang ia tancapkan ke lantai.

"Hhhh," Sasuke hanya berusaha menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Lelaki _torquoise _itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Ia suka meremehkan namun tak suka diremehkan. Ia sudah menduga bahwa menculik Sakura akan sangat berguna. Lawan tertangguh dalam misi ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Ia tahu reputasi Sasuke Uchiha yang sudah bisa mengalahkan Akatsuki, organisasi yang menakutkan.

Dan kelemahan Sasuke Uchiha memang terletak pada istrinya. Orang yang penting dalam kehidupan seorang Sasuke Uchiha kerena memang istrinyalah satu satunya keluarga yang dimiliki oleh lelaki itu.

Sepertinya rencananya berrhasil. Setidaknya, ia berhasil membuat Sasuke menjadi kalang kabut dan membabi buta dalam menyerang mereka dan meboroskan banyak chakra. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, sepertinya Sasuke sudah tak sanggup mengeluarkan mata _sharingan_-nya.

"Daim kau brengsek!" desisan rendah Sasuke terdengar menakutkan juga. Tapi Daisuke hanya menyeringai.

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu? Padahal in tempatku?"

"Katakan saja di mana istriku!" sergah Sasuke dan dengan gerakan cepat ia mencabut pedangnya dari lantai. Namun Daisuke yang sudah membaca apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke hanya menghindar sebelum pedang itu akan menebas kakinya.

Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke jatuh berlutut dengan nafas terengah-engah. Namun perlahan dan pasti, ia merasa matanya sudah tak sesakit tadi. Ia menahan diri agar tak mengaktifkan _sharingan _lagi.

"Menyerah, ha?" Daisuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Tak ada dalam kamusku!" dengan cepat Sasuke bangkit lalu menyerang dengan membabi buta ke arah Daisuke dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke segala arah, dengan perhitungan tentu saja. Daisuke yang tak memperhatikan itu hanya bisa kaget pada awalnya.

Lelaki berambut pirang yang sedikit coklat itu hanya meringis saat lengannya tergores cukup dalam dan semakin terkejut saat mendengar suara teriakan dari arah belakang.

"Daisuke!"

"Tu-"

Terlambat. Wanita yang juga sama-sama berambut pirang namun lebih terang itu sudah terlanjur memeluk Daisuke. Bahkan saat Sasuke sedang mengaktifkan _chidori -_nya. Dan menyebabkan ia terluka. Parah. Keduanya terpental dan jatuh saling bertindihan dengan reruntuhan tembok.

"Yume. . ."

"Yume!"

Daisuke berusaha untuk merangkak ke arah Yume dan mengguncang tubuhnya yang sangat parah. Daisuke terlihat tersedu dan memeluk wanita itu. menciumi bibirnya dan hidungnya.

Hati Sasuke terasa teriris melihatnya. Lalu mata _onyx _-nya membelalak melihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda sedang dalam kondisi pingsan ada di ujung lorong bersama seorang lelaki berambut mencapai telinga. Lelaki itu juga sama terkejutnya akan kejadian tadi.

"Yume!" dan lelaki itu berlari menghampiri wanita bernama Yume tadi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang jatuh lemas di atas lantai. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, Sasuke menghampiri istrinya yang sudah sangat dirindukannya.

Ia hampir lupa bernafas melihat istrinya. Apalagi saat ia melihat Sakura perlahan mengejapkan matanya dan menatap ke kedalaman telaga _onyx_ di depannya. Mata hijaunya yang semula bersinar redup perlahan mencerah.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" lirih Sakura meraba pipi putih pucat berdarah di hadapannya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat ia merasa matanya kembali sakit. Ia merasa sesuatu yang hangat dan kental mengaliri pipinya.

Darah yang berasal dari matanya!

Sekarang giliran Sakura yang panik setengah mati. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan gantian menaruh kepala Sasuke ke atas pangkuannya. Dengan segera ia mencoba menyalurkan chakra hijaunya ke arah mata Sasuke yang terluka.

Ia tak peduli bahkan walaupun chakranya sendiri sudah hampir habis.

"Cu-cukup, Sakura. Simpan chakramu," cegah Sasuke menyadari Sakura juga kekurangan chakra.

"Bertahanlah, Sasuke-kun…demi anak kita…"

Dan kalimat itu sudah cukup untuk membangkitkan semangat Sasuke untuk memunculkan kembali kekuatan dalam dirinya. Dia bangkit untuk memeluk Sakura. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher jenjang istrinya. Menghirup aromanya. Menelusuri wajahnya dengan bibirnya yang dingin. Menghangatkannya dengan ciuman yang dalam. Mereka saling melepas rindu seperti induk kucing dan anaknya yang manja.

Mereka seakan lupa jika ini masih dalam markas musuh, dan pada Kakashi yang baru tiba. Guru itu tak ingin mengganggu sepasang suami istri itu hingga ia akhirnya hanya mencegah datangnya kunai-kunai yang, sekali lagi, entah datang dari mana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto hampir mati kehabisan nafas saat melawan ninja berkunai itu. Percayalah jumlahnya sangat banyak. Ya, suatu keputusan yang tepat Kakashi-sensei menyuruhnya. Ia juga bisa menggendakan dirinya dengan sangat banyak.

"Eh?"

"Naruto, di mana, Sakura?"

Pemuda pirang jabrik itu terpana akan suara itu dan menatap ke atas atap dan melihat atap telah jebol karena ulah seorang wanita berambut pirang indah dan seorang lelaki berambut indah juga namun tidak pirang.

"Ino? Neji!" teriaknya girang sambil menghindari sebuah kunai yang meluncur ke arahnya.

Ino mengernyitkan matanya, "Omong-omong di mana Shikamaru?"

"Oh, dia pulang ke kuil untuk mengantar anak itu."

Ino mendecak kesal lalu bersama dengan Neji, mereka meluncur ke bawah dan bertarung bersama Naruto untuk menghabisi ninja berkunai itu. Kelihatannya jumlah mereka semakin berkurang. Dan mereka bisa menghabisi ninja amatir itu dengan mudah.

Neji mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya dan menatap ke sekeliling. Ia lalu menonkatifkan kembali saat ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Ikut aku," Neji berjingkat meloncati para ninja itu. menuju markas tengah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Pendekkah? Lav tau ini pendek tapi bentar lagi juga tamat, kok. Endingnya udah nyantol di kepala Lav. Cuma lagi kena penyakit **_**malesius ngetikus**_** (copy dari siapa gak tau Lav lupa, itu juga kalo hurufnya bener)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And I Just Want You To REVIEW! (pake nada lagu **_**The Reason)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't want to talk too much. Special thanks for : **

**4ntk4-ch4n****, Devil's of Kunoichi, ****lily kensei****, me, ****senayuki-chan****, HarunoZuka, ****Midori Kumiko****, Uchiha vio-chan, ****Andromeda no Rei****, Apple llovve, Hikari Shinju, ****Rei Nanda****, vvvv, Kazuma B'tomat, Yunna-chan, Summer sakura, ****So-chand cii Mio imutZ****, hatake arisa, ****Namiko CherryRan Mieko-chan****, ****CheZaHana-chan****, ****7color****, Shinker, ****gieyoungkyu****, mayu akira, ****Winterblossom Concrit Team****, ****Just Ana****, Scrappy doo, ****Hikari Meiko EunJo****, Qren, Sasori, ****Just Natha'Lia****, ****miss-Ara-chan****, ****Sasusaku Hikaruno-chan****, who have reviewed this fic. And the silent reader, too**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This is mine**

**Semi-Canon, Lil OOC, Typos, Gaje, etc**

**Hope You Will Enjoy It, Minna-san**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan mulai sepi. Kakashi menatap waspada pada sekeliling. Di ujung koridor dilihatnya dua orang manusia sudah tak berdaya. Mati, sepertinya. Lelaki berambut perak itu menghela nafas. Siapa yang bisa selamat dari _chidori?_ Apalagi sepertinya lelaki bermata _turquoise _itu juga ninja yang biasa. Dan bahkan wanita pirang itu sepertinya bukan ninja.

Masih ada seorang lelaki berwajah sembab yang sepertinya sedih melihat dua rekannya mati. Lelaki itu masih terisak meratapi kematian sahabatnya dan tak menghiraukan Kakashi yang notabene adalah musuhnya. Kakashi tak merasakan ada nafsu membunuh pada dirinya. Sepertinya bahkan lelaki itu ingin mati saja menyusul kedua sahabatnya.

Tapi bukan berarti itu menghentikannya untuk sekedar melayangkan kunai ke arah Kakashi yang terlihat termenung sekarang. Namun untung saja _jonin_ itu mempuyai reflek yang tinggi hingga ia bisa menghindar dan balas melempar _shuriken_ ke arah pemuda itu Tancapan telak mendarat di perut lelaki itu. Dan Kakashi menghela nafas lega. Berharap kunai-yang-ia-tak-tahu-berasal-dari-mana berhenti menyerangnya.

Kedua orang itu mati. Yang satu sekarat. Dan Kakashi langsung teringat akan sepasang suami istri yang masih ada di ujung tembok yang berlawanan dengan ketiga orang tragis itu.

"Kita bawa ia ke salah satu kamar," ujar Kakashi bernada menenangkan pada Sakura yang terisak melihat Sasuke yang sekarang tidak sadar. "Aku yakin dia akan terbangun nanti."

"Kakashi-sensei…"Sakura mendongak dan merengek seperti anak kecil yang mengadu pada ayahnya karena telah dinakali oleh temannya. Kakashi tersenyum kecil. Namun hanya Tuhan yang bisa melihatnya.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Kau ninja medis dan kau pasti bisa menanganinya," kata Kakashi lagi sambil mengelus kepala merah jambu Sakura. Perempuan itu menunduk, menyaksikan suaminya sedang diseret oleh gurunya menuju sebuah ruangan.

Pelan Sakura kembali menaruh kepala Sasuke di atas pangkuannya. Dia semakin terisak. Bahkan dalam pingsannya, Sasuke masih terlihat sangat kesakitan. Wanita itu menghela nafas perlahan lalu memusatkan chakranya pada mata Sasuke yang terluka. Ia mengerahkan semua chakra yang ia punya. Cahaya hijau menguar perlahan. Lalu mata suaminya perlahan mengerjap.

Sasuke terbangun lagi sepenuhnya dan mendapati istrinya sedang mencoba menyembuhkannya dengan wajah yang seperti menahan sakit dan lelah ,dan tangis. Sakura tampak terkejut akan dirinya yang telah bangun, lalu semakin berkonsentrasi. Terlihat menahan diri agar tak memeluk erat suaminya ini. Ia sendiri yang juga sangat tak bertenaga, perlahan mencoba meraih tangan mungil Sakura yang masih menguarkan chakra hijau itu.

"Kubilang simpan chakramu," desis Sasuke lirih sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sakura yang sudah dibebaskan dari tali yang menyebalkan itu sesudah ia dibekep oleh para _nuke-nin _itu saat serangan Sasuke.

"Tapi, kau sedang dalam keadaan parah. Kau harus sembuh…," Sakura semakin terisak dan tetap mempertahankan tangannya di atas mata Sasuke. Pria itu menggeleng lemah.

"Kau sedang hamil dan kau harus tetap kuat," bujuk Sasuke lagi lebih terdengar seperti memerintah. Membuat seorang lagi yang ada di ruangan itu alias Kakashi mengerutkan kening. Dia hampir tak percaya Sakura hamil. Namun dia memilih diam sambil terus berusaha menyambungkan radio pada Naruto.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh mati, Sasuke-kun," isakan itu semakin hebat terdengar dan membuat pilu siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sasuke menahan dirinya mati-matian agar tak ikutan menangis.

"Tapi keselamatan bayi kita lebih pen-"

"AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MENINGGALKANKU LAGI, SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura terlihat geram mendengar nada pasrah dalam nada yang lelaki raven itu ucapkan hingga ia menjerit tak sabar, "Yang kubutuhkan adalah kau… Jadi kau tak boleh mati."

Menghela nafas perlahan, seperti bersiap menghadapi amarah Sakura yang memuncak, Sasuke berkata sambil tersenyum amat tipis. "Tatap aku, Sakura," akhirnya lirih suara Sasuke terdengar. Ia mengangkat tangan kekarnya yang penuh luka perlahan untuk meraih pipi Sakura yang mulai memucat. "Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. aku juga ingin melihat anak kita. Aku tak bilang aku akan mati."

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mencoba keras agar tak terisak lagi dan tak menjerit lagi. Mata itu. Lagi-lagi mata _onyx _itu berhasil menjeratnya. Mata segelap malam. Sedalam telaga yang yang tenang pada malam hari. Mata yang menghanyutkan dan diam-diam membuatnya tersesat. Mata yang berkata padanya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mata suaminya yang sangat ia cintai sepenuh jiwanya.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Jadi tenanglah. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya perlu menyimpan chakramu yang menipis," dan Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya sekilas. Mungkin sedetik. "Tadi aku mampu melihat, chakramu sudah benar-benar berkurang."

"Kau nekat!" Sakura menunduk. Tidak bisa berfikir bagaimana Sasuke masih sanggup mengaktifkan _sharingan _sialanitu walau barang sedetik. Ia menunduk dan memeluk Sasuke yang juga tersenyum tipis membalas pelukan hangat dari istrinya.

Kakashi berdehem menyaksikan sepasang suami istri itu dan kemudian menatap keluar jendela yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Benar, Sakura. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Ino akan datang kesini untuk memberikan pertolongan pada kita," kata Kakashi tanpa memandang keduanya. Sakura bisa melihat semburat kekuningan melintas di wajah Kakashi. Sepertinya pagi sudah akan datang. Sebuah kehangatan yang amat ia rindukan.

"_Arigatou,"_ Sakura terisak pelan dan memeluk dan mencium sekilas bibir Sasuke yang sepertinya tengah tertidur kelelahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji memutuskan untuk mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya sekali lagi saat ia mencapai sebuah ruangan yang terdapat api di beberapa tempat. Api hitam yang tak mudah padam. Api _amaterasu._

Dan Ino terbelalak melihat tiga orang sedang tak sadarkan diri di ujung koridor. Kedua partnernya juga ikut mengernyitkan dahi. Bersama, mereka menghampiri ketiga orang itu dan memeriksa mereka.

"Mati. Tapi lelaki ini masih hidup," kata Ino pelan kemudian berdiri untuk melihat sekeliling. Benar-benar terdapat kehancuran yang parah. Kobaran api di beberapa sudut. Reruntuhan yang menyisakan darah. Dan mayat. Walaupun tidak semengerikan seperti invasi Pein dulu, tetap saja. Segala sesuatu yang menimbulkan korban nyawa akan selalu menyisakan kesedihan dan kengerian.

Tanpa diperintah lagi, Neji membawa lelaki yang masih hidup tadi pada pundaknya dan tanpa mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya lagi, ia bisa merasakan chakra tiga orang yang familiar berada di dekat mereka. Naruto dan Ino yang juga sadar akan hal itu segera saling mengangguk satu sama lain.

Sedikit merutuk karena radio yang dibekali telah rusak akibat terkena kunai, Naruto melempar radio komunikasi itu lalu menemukan sebuah ruangan yang menguar cahaya terang. Senyum tiba-tiba merekah pada wajah cerianya saat aura chakra itu semakin kuat. Ketiganya segera mempercepat langkah menuju ke sana.

"Yo, Naruto," Kakashi melambaikan tangannya dan berdiri untuk menyambut mereka bertiga. Naruto meringis sekilas lalu menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Eh, apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir dan segera menghampiri pasangan itu. tapi ia tak ingin mengusik keduanya.

"Ya. Sedikit parah memang. Dan aku tadi menyaksikan drama sebentar," lalu Kakashi terkekeh kecil mengingat adegan sebelumnya yang ia lihat dan tak ada dalam Icha-Icha edisi manapun. Namun ia kemudian mendapat _deathglare_ dari Ino yang tidak mengerti apanya yang lucu. Seketika Kakashi langsung bungkam dan bergerak menghampiri Neji untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

Ino juga akhirnya beranjak menyusul Sakura dengan cepat dan menggenggam tangan wanita hamil itu. Memeriksa nadinya dan aliran chakranya. Ia yang masih bugar, mengalirkan chakra pada Sakura dan membuat wanita itu terbangun. Ada raut terkejut pada Sakura menyaksikan sahabatnya datang untuk menolong.

"SAKURAAA-CHAAN!" teriak Naruto yang menyaksikan sahabatnya sadar kembali dan memeluknya. Tentu saja ia sangat bahagia. Membuat Sakura merasa sesak dan Ino menutup kedua telinganya karena berisik.

"Naruto, aku sesak!" dengus Sakura tajam. Tapi tak urung ia bahagia juga bisa melihat sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Ugh, Naruto! Kau membuat konsentrasiku buyar!" omel Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Naruto membuatnya terjengkang. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal lalu mata _shappire-_nya terbelalak lagi saat melihat sahabatnya yang satu lagi terbangun dan bangkit dari pangkuan Sakura.

"TEMEE, KAU JUGA BANGUUUN!" teriaknya heboh lalu menggeser Ino agar minggir sedikit dan memeluk Sasuke yang sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura. Dan pemuda raven itu juga mendapati dirinya sesak nafas dipeluk oleh sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas, Dobe! Apa kau ingin membuatku pingsan lagi?" desis Sasuke dan membuat Naruto sadar bahwa Uchiha memang telah kembali. Hal itu membuat ia semakin heboh dalam mengekspresikan perasaan bahagianya dan malah memeluk kedua pasang suami istri itu sekaligus, Ino juga sekalian.

"NARUTO!" tiga teriakan sekaligus langsung diterima Naruto dan ia hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya. Ia menggaruk rambut pirang jabriknya sendiri dan melepas pelukannya perlahan.

"Kalain tidak tahu, _sih_, betapa bahagianya aku," gumam Naruto sambil terkekeh. Ketiga sahabatnya jadi tersenyum juga akhirnya.

"Nah, apa reuni kalian setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu sudah cukup?" tanya Kakashi dari arah jendela. Dan ketiga orang itu juga tak mendapati Neji bersama lelaki bertopeng itu.

"Di mana Neji?" tanya Naruto tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kakashi sebelumnya yang dirasanya memang tak membutuhkan jawaban.

"Dia sudah kusuruh untuk pulang kembali ke Konoha untuk merawat lelaki tadi. Di kuil tidak ada klinik pengobatan yang memadai.

"Begitu?" gumam Naruto dan ia hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Lalu kita bagaimana?"

"Kita kembali dulu ke kuil. Shikamaru masih ada di sana. Dan kita perlu menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi," perintah Kakashi dan mata beda warnanya memandang ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. "Apa kalian berdua sanggup? Bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat dulu?"

Sebenarnya Sasuke dan Sakura sangat enggan untuk menunda-nunda waktu. Tapi tenaga mereka benar-benar habis. Mereka butuh istirahat untuk memulihkan chakra mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi sudah merangkak mendekati siang lalu menjadi sore hari. Shikamaru duduk di samping pendeta kuil atas dan befikir sekiranya sedang apa teman-temannya di benteng musuh. Ini memang benar-benar misi yang merepotkan.

Sedikit tersenyum karena ia akan melihat Ino yang sungguh sangat dirindukannya, Shikamaru terbatuk. Pikiran yang selama ini menghantuinya, misi-level-S-yang-menantang-maut, membuatnya khawatir tidak bisa melihat Ino lagi dan membuat rasa rindunya membuncah hingga berkali-kali lipat. O, tidak. Dia tidak akan mati sebelum meneruskan klan Nara melalui Ino.

"Daisuke~" pendeta kuil atas itu menggumam lirih dan menunduk memandangi _tatami_. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Shikamaru mau tak mau segera kembali fokus kepada orang tua itu dan menyaksikan penderitaan di hadapannya.

"Apa yang menyebabkan Daisuke, maksudku, anak Anda, memberontak pada _tou-san_-nya sendiri?" tanya Shikamaru pelan. Lelaki tua yang mengenakan kimono putih itu terbatuk sebentar.

"Karena kuil ini sendiri. Kuil atas dan bawah harus bersatu untuk menghindari roh jahat. Daisuke sejak kecil sudah ditakdirkan untuk tak menjadi penerus kuil. Yang berhak meneruskan kuil ini adalah Harada, adiknya sendiri."

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk-angguk. Diam mendengarkan sambil mati-matian agar tak menguap.

"Kenapa ia tak bisa meneruskan kuil ini?" tanya Shikamaru saat lelaki tua itu tak juga meneruskan perkataanya. Memancing kebosanan Shikamaru, rupanya.

"Daisuke dipenuhi dengan ambisi yang terlalu. Tidak seperti adiknya yang penuh kasih sayang. Itu tidak baik bagi kuil ini sendiri. Kau lihat sendiri, bukan? Ia sampai memberontak untuk menjadi penerus kuil. Memberontak dengan alasan batu bertuah atau apapun itu yang sebenarnya tidak ada," dan diakhiri oleh lelaki tua berjenggot putih panjang itu dengan helaan nafas berat.

Shikamaru masih penasaran, "Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi shinobi?"

"Dia senang berkelahi dan aku mengirimnya ke desa shinobi untuk menyalurkan rasa ingin menghancurkan sesuatu darinya. Itu juga salah satu alasan ia tak bisa menjadi penerus kuil. Aku tahu ia berbakat menjadi ninja."

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk lagi dan menguap perlahan. Dia hanya mampu terdiam mendengar lelaki tua itu bercerita lagi.

"Lagi pula, untuk menyatukan kuil atas dan kuil bawah, harus ada pernikahan. Ya, dengan kata lain Harada harus menikah dengan Satoshi dari kuil bawah itu. Tidak mungkin bukan aku akan menikahkan Daisuke dengan Satoshi. Tapi Daisuke tak terima alasan ini."

Shikamaru tersenyum sebentar, "Tentu saja tak terima. Dia pasti lelaki normal."

"Normal." Pendeta kuil itu mengangguk. "Ia bahkan membawa Yume, gadis yang amat mencintainya. Namun ia terlalu berambisi untuk mendapatkan kuil ini sehingga aku tak tahu bagaimana kisah cinta mereka."

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil mendesiskan kata merepotkan dengan pelan. Beruntung ia tak memiliki kisah hidup semerepotkan itu.

"Nah, kapan kiranya mereka akan datang?" tanya pendeta itu sambil memandang Shikamaru. Pemuda nanas itu hampir akan menggeleng saat ia merasakan chakra yang familiar mendekat ke arah mereka. Ia tersenyum perlahan lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju beranda.

"Mereka akan segera datang," ucap Shikamaru sambil memandang ke kejauhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harada tampak sesenggukan di pelukan Sakura saat melihat _onii-san _yang jarang dilihatnya telah terbujur kaku dengan luka yang amat parah. Bahkan terlalu parah untuk dilihat oleh seorang gadis manis yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Sakura hanya bisa mengelus gadis itu. Merasa sedikit menjadi seorang ibu.

Semuanya bersedih. Terlepas dari status Daisuke yang notabene adalah pengkhianat, mereka tetap bersedih. Apa lagi mereka tahu, pemuda itu tak benar-benar jahat. Hanya memiliki ambisi yang terlalu berlebih. Hal yang bagus sebenarnya jika ada di jalan yang benar.

Dan tinggal menunggu waktu hingga Harada cukup dewasa untuk menikah dengan Satoshi. Dan semua ninja dari desa daun yang tersembunyi itu memutuskan untuk pulang. Membawa kabar gembira walaupun ada secuil kisah yang menyedihkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

_Omake kehidupan Sasuke dan Sakura setelahnya_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki berambut raven itu tampak sedang menikmati jus tomat hangatnya dengan penuh penghayatan. Cuaca di Konoha memang dingin saat ini. Ini sudah masuk musim dingin. Sasuke mengamati halaman rumahnya yang penuh dengan bunga mawar yang sekarang bertitik-titik salju hasil berkebun istrinya. Entah sejak kapan Sakura senang berkebun. Mungkin tertular Ino.

"Hiaat!"

"Aduh!" Sasuke tampak sedikit terdorong ke depan saat ia merasakan ada seseorang menodongkan kepalanya dengan pedang kayu yang kecil. Saat ia menoleh, ia melihat seorang gadis kecil kecil berumur empat tahun sedang mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya ke arahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu menangkap gadis kecil itu untuk ia peluk dan ia cium dahinya. Namun gadis kecil itu memberontak dan menggeliat untuk keluar dari pelukan _tou-chan-_nya.

"Tou-chan cekalang mucuhku! Ayo kita beltalung!" gadis kecil itu memandang Sasuke tajam dan berancang-ancang dengan pedangnya. Mau tak mau, Sasuke terpaksa menahan tawanya atas aksi putrinya yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Bagaimana jika Chiko-chan melawan _kaa-chan _saja?" tawar Sasuke sambil meraih ujung pedang yang diayunkan putrinya. Lalu sekali lagi mencoba membawa anaknya itu dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Tidak. Kaa-chan sedang sibuk memasak."

"Bagaimana dengan Shima-kun?" tawar Sasuke lagi yang kali ini mendekap putrinya agar lebih hangat. Putrinya sudah tidak memberontak lagi.

"Tidak. Nii-chan bilang ia cedang belcama dengan Akane-neechan dan tidak ingin diganggu." Jawab Chiko lagi. Kali ini ia malah mendekap ayahnya erat.

Sasuke tersenyum saat mengetahui putra sulungnya sudah menyukai seorang gadis. Apa lagi yang disukai adalah anak hasil pernikahan Naruto dengan Hinata. Baiklah, anaknya memang sudah cukup besar dan bahkan sudah menjadi _jonin. _Ia bersyukur Mishima Uchiha tidak terlalu dingin seperti dirinya. Dia memang bisa mengendalikan emosi dan menjaga harga diri keluarga, tapi dia tidak pelit untuk sekedar tersenyum kepada siapapun.

"Aku pulang!" sebuah suara yang berat muncul dari arah depan. Tampak anak sulungnya sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya dan mengibaskan bajunya yang tampak kejatuhan salju.

"Hn, benar kau sehabis kencan?" tanya Sasuke saat anaknya itu duduk di sampingnya.

Mishima tampak terkejut lalu Sasuke bisa melihat putranya itu men-_deathglare _adiknya sendiri. Chiko tampak ketakutan lalu memeluk ayahnya semakin erat.

"Tou-chan…" rengek Chiko dengan nada manja. Gadis yang mirip dengan ibunya itu, baik dari rambut, mata, maupun kelaukan, ikutan men-_deathglare_ kakaknya saat merasa ia sudah ada dalam lindungan ayahnya.

"Um…" rona merah muncul di pipi Mishima, "Iya. Ta-tapi ini bukan kencan. Kami hanya sekedar makan di Ichiraku-Reman. Tidak lebih."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menatap anaknya yang mirip dengannya ini, baik dari rambut, mata, dan kelakuan walau memang sedikit cair dari ayahnya.

"Tou-san hanya berpesan, jika kau menyukai seorang gadis, jangan sia-siakan perasaan gadis itu. atau kau akan tersiksa dan menyesal," katanya merujuk pada kisahnya sendiri dahulu. Itu pun ia bersyukur karena ia tidak terlalu _menyesal._

"Baiklah, Tou-san," Mishima mengangguk dan beranjak berdiri tepat saat teriakan ibunya terdengar.

"Kalian, masuklah. Makan malam sudah siap."

Chiko tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Niichan cudah makan di Ichilaku jadi tidak boleh makan malam buatan kaachan yang enak."

"Tidak bisa. Sekenyang apapun aku, makanan kaa-san tidak boleh terlewatkan," kata Mishima dengan yakin dan mantap. Baginya, makanan ibunya adalah makanan terenak di dunia.

Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menatap kedua anaknya saling berlarian mendahului ke ruang makan.

Dan senyumnya semakin lebar saat mendapati istrinya tengah memeluk kedua anaknya dengan senyum manis terpasang di wajah oval yang pualamnya. Tinggal sebentar lagi ia bisa memeluk ketiga orang yang ia cintai itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

_**God, **_**akhirnya kelar juga. Setelah ini lav mau hiatus aja, ah. Mau mid semester soalnya. Dan harus belajar lebih giat karena SEMUA PELAJARAN SOALNYA ADALAH ESSEY *curcol lagi. Ini sudah cukup panjang, kan? Apa masih kurang panjang? Maaf kalo masih dirasa pendek. Maaf jika endingnya jelek dan gak sesuai harapan. Maaf jika kurang banyak adegan romantis, hehehe.^^**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
